<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When a Snake and a Spider Love Each Other by WeirdWriter85</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506806">When a Snake and a Spider Love Each Other</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdWriter85/pseuds/WeirdWriter85'>WeirdWriter85</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mild Smut, Mpreg, PentNiss, Pregnancy Kink, Unplanned Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:22:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdWriter85/pseuds/WeirdWriter85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Relationships are weird, especially in Hell, but Sir Pentious and Arackniss are making it work. This little "surprise" is going to complicate things, but it turns out Pen and Niss are a better fit for each other than either of them expected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arackniss/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>185</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. So That Happened</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>And here we go. I don't know how long this is going to be but I do have the story planned out. The best way I can describe this is "kink with feelings". There will be belly worship plus some of the cutesy things that come with your average pregnancy story. If you're squeamish about pregnancy, you probably didn't click on this story to begin with. I will still add more tags upon request. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the middle of the night when Arackniss woke with a start. He blinked a few times and sat up in bed, listening in the darkness for whatever had rousted him. It didn’t take him long to notice movement coming from the other side of the bed. The spider realized that his boyfriend was tossing fitfully under the covers.</p><p>“Pen,” he called softly. “You okay?”</p><p>Sir Pentious made a small, keening noise in his throat.</p><p>“Nissy,” he murmured, drawing out the syllables in a painful hiss. “I don’t feel so good.”</p><p>Arackniss flicked on the bedside lamp and squinted at his partner in the dim light. The serpent looked ashen, curled up in bed with arms folded tightly over his midsection.</p><p>“You look sick, babe.” Niss laid a hand on Pentious’ forehead but didn’t feel anything out of the ordinary.</p><p>“I don’t know if it was something I ate or…Ohhh…” the serpent rolled out of bed and slithered to the bathroom in record time. Arackniss winced and followed him. It was 3 a.m.</p><p>Sir Pentious retched into the toilet, gripping the sides for dear life. Behind him, Arackniss rubbed his back until it was over. The spider demon took one of the hand towels from the sink and soaked it in tepid water before asking,</p><p>“What can I do, honey? You want something to drink?”</p><p>“Could you…” Pentious swallowed with difficulty, clutching his nightshirt where it covered his roiling belly. “Could you ask the eggs for some ginger tea? Might settle things down.”</p><p>“You got it. I’ll be right back.” Arackniss kissed the top of his head and handed him the damp cloth. “Wash your face with this. It’ll feel good.”</p><p>-----</p><p>The snake demon was exhausted from his ordeal and still very pale but managed to keep down his tea with no trouble. Arackniss didn’t let himself relax until his boyfriend was comfortably back in bed.</p><p>“What do ya think that was?” he asked, running a gentle hand over Pen’s tummy.</p><p>“Probably just some bad meat,” Pentious sighed. “I’m sorry for waking you, Niss. I don’t know what got into me.”</p><p>“It ain’t me I’m worried about,” the spider shook his head. “You think you can go back to sleep?”</p><p>“Yes love, and so should you.” Pen bopped his partner’s nose affectionately. Niss couldn’t argue with that.</p><p>They curled up under the covers, huddled close despite the king sized bed, and Arackniss threw a protective arm around Pen’s slim waist. The rest of the night was peaceful.</p><p>-----</p><p>Arackniss left early for work the next morning, mostly because he was driving Pentious mad with his hovering. It wasn’t that the serpent didn’t like being the center of attention, but his lover’s fretfulness was making him nervous.</p><p>“I’m fine, Nissy, and I have lots of important evil genius work to do today.” He made a good-natured shooing motion with his hands. “So, you go and have a wonderful day and don’t worry about a thing.”</p><p>“Okay, okay. I know when I’m not wanted,” Arackniss chuckled, and that was that.</p><p>Truth be told, Pen was still feeling pretty queasy. He only managed a bit of toast and tea for breakfast and found himself treating the Egg Bois with special impatience. Number 26 had flinched away from him when he’d snapped about leaving some ball bearings on the floor. Sir Pentious took a deep breath and patted the little minion on the head in apology.</p><p>“Perhaps I should go into town and see the doctor. She’s bound to have something for my stomach.”</p><p>-----</p><p>Dr. Devina Lurch was an old school kind of gal. She was a wizened, crocodilian woman who had died sometime in the 1990’s and wasn’t known for her bedside manner. Sir Pentious liked her candor, and the fact that she could patch up most of his workshop mishaps in under an hour.</p><p>She listened impassively as Pentious explained why he was there. Then she made him lie down on her aging exam table so she could prod at his abdomen.</p><p>“How long have you been nauseous?” Lurch asked.</p><p>“Off and on for the past week,” Pen replied, wincing as one of the woman’s talons poked him in the ribs. “It seems to get worse late at night into early morning no matter what I eat.”</p><p>“Hmph,” said the doctor. She proceeded more gently now, palpating her patient’s belly just under the navel. Her hands stilled, and her scaly brow ridges climbed to her forehead. “Let me see something. Stay there.”</p><p>Pentious wasn’t sure what to think as Dr. Lurch rifled through a storage closet and wheeled out an unfamiliar piece of machinery.</p><p>“I know you’ve been down here a while, but do you know what an ultrasound is?”</p><p>“I’m…familiar with the concept,” Sir Pentious answered. “It’s some sort of imaging device, is it not?”</p><p>“Correct,” said Lurch. “I’m gonna take a peek in your gut. It won’t hurt.”</p><p>It didn’t hurt but it definitely tickled. Pen chewed his lower lip as the doctor squeezed some clear gel onto his stomach and then probed it with some sort of wand. She stared at the ultrasound monitor as if looking for something, and then,</p><p>"<em>Well</em>,<em> I’ll be damned again,</em>" she muttered.</p><p>“What is it?” Pentious asked, his mind racing.</p><p>Lurch adjusted the wand and jabbed at the screen with her free hand.</p><p>“See that there? I’ll spare you the anatomy lesson but, that little bean shaped thing is a fetus.”</p><p>“A…a what??”</p><p>“From the size, I’d say about 8 weeks old, so yeah. That explains the nausea.”</p><p>Sir Pentious stuttered, for once at a complete loss for words.</p><p>“My dear lady, are you?” he sucked a breath. “Are you suggesting that I am <em>with child??</em>”</p><p>“Not suggesting, kid. I’m telling you; you’re pregnant.”</p><p>The next few minutes were a blur and Pentious was very grateful at the time to be lying down. Dr. Lurch helped him clean off the gel and even fetched him a glass of water. Once he had recovered his senses, Pen bombarded his physician with questions. To her credit, Lurch fielded all of them patiently.</p><p>“I get that this is a surprise. Personally, I’m gonna need a good smoke after you leave. But it’s early; you have time to figure things out, like whether you want to keep it or not.”</p><p>“K-keep it?” Pen’s hand reflexively moved to his stomach as he registered what Lurch was saying. “Ah, yes of course.”</p><p>“Take your time. Let me know,” she shrugged. “In the meantime, I’ll get you a script for some nausea meds.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Pentious said softly.</p><p>Lurch pulled a pack of cigarettes from a nearby drawer and squinted at them, remembering something.</p><p>“By the way, if you do decide to keep it…stay away from these things.” She held up the pack. “Not good for baby.”</p><p>“Right,” Pentious said. “I see.”</p><p>-----</p><p>Afterwards, Sir Pentious would barely remember the commute home. His phone burned in his vest pocket as he flew the zeppelin and all he could think about was Arackniss. How would he tell him?</p><p>It was only once he’d parked back at the mansion, dodged all of the Eggs, and shut himself in his bedchambers that he finally pulled out the mobile and dialed.</p><p>“Nissy?”</p><p>Arackniss’ voice crackled through the phone, sounding concerned.</p><p>“Babe, what’s wrong? Are you sick?”</p><p>The words flowed out in a torrent.</p><p>“I know I’m not supposed to call you at work but I went to see my doctor for some nausea medicine, and she insisted on a bunch of tests for some reason and…and…” there was a choked sob and Arackniss’ heart rate sped up in alarm.  </p><p>“Pentious, what’s the matter? What’d she say?”</p><p>“Darling, I’m…we’re…”</p><p>“You’re scarin’ me, Pen.”</p><p>“I’m pregnant.”</p><p>“You’re--” Arackniss stammered. “‘Pregnant’ like, with a baby?”’</p><p>“No, with a goldfish.” Pentious was sobbing. “I’m sorry, Niss. I shouldn’t have told you over the phone. I should have waited. I’m terribly sorry.”</p><p>“Pen, wait.”</p><p>There was the sound of a dial tone and Arackniss was left staring at the phone in his hand.</p><p>“Well, fuck.”</p><p>-----</p><p>Arackniss made excuses to his associates and all but ran for his car. His mind spun as he drove back to the mansion. He had plenty of questions, but they were gonna have to wait. All he could think about was how scared Pen had sounded over the phone. He had to get home and see him.</p><p>Niss parked the car and the Eggs directed him up to the bedrooms he shared with Pen. He took a deep breath before knocking on the door.</p><p>“Arackniss?”</p><p>“Yeah, Pen. It’s me.”</p><p>“It’s open.”</p><p>Arackniss didn’t see Pentious until he got closer to their bed. Pen had curled up under the covers with a box of tissues and his scarlet eyes were damp and tired.</p><p>"Aww, honey."</p><p>“I’m sorry,” the serpent said miserably. “I must have sounded hysterical over the phone.”</p><p>“Quit apologizin’, will ya? Are you alright?”</p><p>“Yes…no…oh, I don’t know,” Pentious grumbled, sitting up and swiping impatiently at his eyes. “These damnable hormones have me…what do the kids call it… ‘fucked up’? I’m crying like a ninny and don’t even know why.”</p><p>“So…” Arackniss swallowed painfully. “You really are?”</p><p>“Pregnant. Yes. The doctor was quite adamant about it.”</p><p>“And, what? You didn’t t’ink I’d take it well?”</p><p>“Well, I have no way of knowing, now do I?” Pentious cried, waving his hands. “It’s not as though we ever discussed this.”</p><p>“Or even knew it could happen,” Arackniss finished.</p><p>“And doesn’t that make me the fool?” Pentious buried his face in his hands. “Even if I want to have this baby, <em>you</em> never signed up for fatherhood. You could leave me and who would blame you?”</p><p>“Ah cut that out, Pen. C’mere.” Arackniss wrapped an upper arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders and pulled him close. “Am I surprised? Fuck yeah. But that don’t mean I’m upset.” Pentious stifled a sob and nuzzled his face into Arackniss’ neck. “And I definitely ain’t mad at you.”</p><p>“Really?” Pentious sniffled.</p><p>“Really. You mean a lot to me, you know?” Arackniss said, pulling back to look Sir Pentious in the face. “Hell, I might even love you.” Pentious’ eyes welled again so his partner forced the words out as quickly as he could. “I ain’t gonna push you one way or another. If you really wanna give this parenting thing a shot and you wanna do it wit’ me, I’m in.”</p><p>Pentious exhaled a breathy sort of laugh, letting the tears fall.</p><p>“I love you, Arackniss. And, hormones aside, I can’t help but see this child as a gift, something that’s both yours and mine.” He pressed a hand to his flat abdomen and Arackniss covered it with one of his own.</p><p>“Sounds like you know what you want, hon.”</p><p>“I usually do.”</p><p>“Okay, then. I guess we’re doing this.” The spider grinned crookedly, rubbing his thumb over his partner’s hand. “We’re gonna have a baby.”</p><p>Pen’s shoulders relaxed, releasing the weight of the world, and when he smiled it made Arackniss’ heart skip.</p><p>“Yes,” he whispered. “Yes, we are.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. How to Tease Your Spider</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pen is starting to show. Arackniss likes it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had to keep going now that the setup chapter is out of the way. This is more fun to write than I expected.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arackniss kept busy cleaning his revolver but really, that was just an excuse. Not that he had ever needed an excuse to stay close to his boyfriend. These days, a legion of coked up Exterminators couldn’t have kept him away. But there was something else holding the spider’s interest beyond affection for his lover and unborn child.</p><p>Sir Pentious could no longer button his waistcoat and it was driving Arackniss absolutely crazy.</p><p>Said serpent puttered around his workshop, tinkering with this and that gadget and looking as perfectly in his element as an evil Victorian warlord should. Without the waistcoat, he was left wearing nothing but a work shirt and his shop goggles, and the shirt was nearing its limits. Arackniss could see the beginnings of a little potbelly pushing against the fabric and it surprised him just how much that turned him on.</p><p>Occasionally, Pentious would pause to think, and a hand would pass unconsciously over the new curve in his abdomen. Niss’ heart found it adorable that Pen was already so protective of their baby, but <em>other</em> parts of him were fixated on that bump. Was it normal to be showing so much at 3 months pregnant? Then again, Pen was so skinny that even a big meal tended to round out his belly. What would he look like in another month, let alone six?</p><p>Pentious raised his head from the worktable to smile at him.</p><p>“Enjoying yourself, dear?”</p><p>Arackniss cleared his throat and casually crossed his legs.</p><p>“Oh yeah,” he said. “Just polishing my gun.”  </p><p>“Excellent! I’m finished here if you are.”</p><p>“Uh, yeah, sure!” Niss agreed stupidly. “I’m about ready for lunch, anyway. You hungry, babe?”</p><p>“Oh, famished!”</p><p>-----</p><p>“Glad to see ya with an appetite again.”</p><p>Pentious agreed happily as he munched on a sandwich.</p><p>“I’m not feeling ill nearly as often, so lately I’ve just been ravenous.”</p><p>“Well, you are eatin’ for two now,” Arackniss reminded him with a half-smile.</p><p>Pentious beamed.</p><p>“It hardly feels real, does it?” He said, petting his tiny belly. “Even now that I can see it.”</p><p>Arackniss flushed at the movement of Pen’s hand over the bump, the action emphasizing its roundness. Pentious caught the look on his lover’s face and his scarlet eyes narrowed coyly.</p><p>“It’s quite remarkable how quickly I’m growing, wouldn’t you say, dear?”</p><p>“Uh, yeah,” Arackniss squeaked and cleared his throat.</p><p>Pentious grinned and innocently stretched, letting his stomach protrude more noticeably.</p><p>“At this rate, the buttons are going to pop right off my clothes.”</p><p>Niss groaned and ran a hand over his face.</p><p>“You friggin’ tease.”</p><p>“It’s only a tease if we don’t follow through,” Pen pointed out, reaching over to squeeze his boyfriend’s thigh.</p><p>“Good point.” Arackniss slid his chair closer to Pentious and began to fondle his bump.</p><p>The serpent pressed closer, humming with pleasure.</p><p>“You like this, don’t you?” He egged Niss on. “You want to see me fat with your child.”</p><p>Arackniss slipped two hands under Pen’s shirt and stroked the warm scales underneath. He could imagine the belly expanding, pushing into his palms as it swelled with life.   </p><p>“You’re gonna get so big,” Niss told him. “You won’t be able to move once I’m done wit’ you.”</p><p>“I’ll hold you to that,” the serpent purred. He picked up a stray piece of meat from his plate and popped it into his mouth, wrapping his long tongue around a finger to savor the taste. “You know I’m still quite hungry.”</p><p>“Well, we can’t have that.” Arackniss leaned in for a kiss and Pentious matched his open mouth. The spider could taste the meal on his lover’s tongue. “I better make you another sandwich.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Someone asked a valid question about how our favorite noodle ended up with a baby in his tummy. The answer is "because I said so" (kidding). I'm leaving the details open-ended on purpose, mostly because this is a kink fic and y'all aren't here to see me fail biology. On a personal level, I do headcanon Pentious as trans, so if that works for you, we'll go with that. Otherwise, please enjoy the miracle and tell me what you think! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Paternity Shopping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pen shops for new clothes to make room for his growing tummy. He runs into an old friend.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So far, this chapter has been the most fun to write. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Boss is gettin’ kinda chubby,” Egg Boi #25 observed. Egg Boi #13 shook its head.</p><p>“He’s having a baby, silly.”</p><p>25 considered this and gasped.</p><p>“You mean there’s an egg in his tummy?”</p><p>“Yep!” Said 13, sagely. “We’re getting a new brother or sister.”</p><p>“I hope it’s a girl!” Number 74 chimed in. “Then we can get her a toy mouse to play with.”</p><p>“That’s a cat, dummy,” said 25. “Everybody knows little girls like chainsaws.”</p><p>-----</p><p>Beginning his second trimester, Pentious could no longer put off a wardrobe upgrade. He knew Arackniss wouldn’t mind one bit if he slithered around naked, but that just wouldn’t be proper (at least not all the time). That was why he was here, patronizing an outdoor shopping center on Pentagram City’s north end.</p><p>This “mall”, as it was called, was a bit of a foreign concept to him but had a great deal of selection. The prices were obscene, but Sir Pentious would be damned twice over if he and his child didn’t deserve nice things.</p><p>He gave the maternity section only a cursory glance. Being pregnant did not make him a lady and he sure as hell wasn’t going to dress like one. There were a few articles that could pass as neutral, lacking the obnoxious pinks and floral prints that made him want to gag. He vacillated over a large black t-shirt that said, “Baby on Board” and ended up adding it to his cart. Perhaps for around the house.  </p><p>Unsurprisingly, the Men’s department was far better suited to Sir Pentious’ tastes. The kingpin normally preferred his clothing tailored, but that seemed impractical with how quickly the baby was growing. He smiled and stroked his budding belly, proudly holding his chin up when other demons glanced his way. Let the plebeians stare. He was going to be a father and look damned stylish in the process.</p><p>The thought of getting bigger pleased him. In another life, Pen had always felt a twinge of envy watching the “fat cats” of London’s financial district. Those men strutted as they went about their business, pocket watches jingling in waistcoats that strained around their well-fed bellies. They ran the city and crowds always parted in their wake. Pentious liked his own body, strong and lithe as it was, but he was <em>very</em> much looking forward to taking up more space.</p><p>“Haven’t seen you in a while, Gramps,” a voice interrupted his thoughts. “Did you finally give up the fight?”</p><p>Startled, Pen fumbled the jacket he was examining and hung it back in place. When he looked up, he met the eye of a familiar pink-haired menace.</p><p>“Certainly not!” the serpent harrumphed, collecting himself. “I’ve simply been busy.”</p><p>Cherri Bomb smirked at him from the other side of the suit rack.</p><p>“Busy doing what?”</p><p>“None of your damn business is what!”</p><p>His rival rolled her eye.</p><p>“Come on, Edge Lord. It’s no fun not having anyone to spar with over turf.”</p><p>“Well, I am terribly sorry to disappoint,” Pentious sniffed. “But I do have a life outside of dueling with bad-mannered young ladies.”</p><p>“Sure, you do,” Cherri scoffed.</p><p>“Yes, I do!” Pen balled his fists on his hips and fixed the younger warlord with his best glare. No way was Cherri Bomb going to ruin his nice day. “And if you have nothing more important to say to me, I shall bid you ‘good day’.”</p><p>Cherri’s retort seemed to die in her throat as her gaze shifted downward. Sir Pentious had stepped out from behind the clothing display and for the first time, she was getting a good look at him.</p><p>“Oh my god,” she gasped. “Are you getting <em>fat?!</em>”</p><p>Pen glanced down at himself and flushed angrily at his rival’s tone.</p><p>“No, I am not, thank you very much!”</p><p>Cherri laughed in disbelief.</p><p>“No wonder you’re shopping in the big guy section. You haven’t been getting your usual workout.”</p><p>“<em>Now see here--!</em>”</p><p>“I mean I’m not trying to fat-shame you, gramps. I guess I just never expected to see you with a gut--”</p><p>“I AM WITH CHILD YOU INSENSITIVE TROLLOP!”</p><p>The two demons stared each other down, Pen panting angrily with his hood fully flared, Cherri silenced with her mouth open. Around them, a few other mall shoppers stopped to gape, only to scatter when the pregnant snake bared his fangs at them.</p><p>Recovering herself first, Cherri blew out a breath.</p><p>“You’re…wow, okay. Didn’t see that coming.”</p><p>Pentious folded his arms and glared at her.</p><p>“Are you satisfied?” he asked. His eyes stung and the serpent cursed himself for having so little control of his emotions.</p><p>“You know, what? I’m sorry,” Cherri said quietly, putting her hands up. “I know we like to jerk each other’s chains, but I wasn’t trying to cross a line.”</p><p>“You didn’t know,” Pentious conceded, his hood finally lowering. “But now you see why I haven’t been tearing up the streets lately.”</p><p>“Yeah, that makes sense.” Cherri shuffled her boots and Pen awkwardly fiddled with one of his sleeves. Again, Cherri was the first to break the silence. “So, no fights for a while, huh?”</p><p>“I’d like to avoid violence as much as possible during my pregnancy.” Pentious frowned. “But I will defend what is mine.”</p><p>“Fair enough,” Cherri said. “I’ll worry about my own shit and you focus on nesting or whatever.” Tentatively, she extended her hand and Sir Pentious shook it.  </p><p>“Thank you, Miss Bomb.”</p><p>Cherri chuckled.</p><p>“Don’t thank me yet, Pops. I’ll see you next year.”</p><p>Pentious grinned drolly.</p><p>“I look forward to it.”</p><p>The serpent slithered away with his shopping cart. As soon as he was out of sight, Cherri whipped out her phone and started typing.</p><p>“<em>ANGIE</em> <em>holy fuck!</em>”</p><p>-----</p><p>Arackniss was having a perfectly pleasant day until his phone buzzed with a one-word text from his little brother.</p><p>“<em>Arackniss…</em>”</p><p>Scowling, Niss started to type out “what”, but the little message-in-progress indicator was still flashing. Then, in all caps:</p><p>“<em>DID YOU KNOCK UP SIR PENTIOUS?!</em>”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Cherri's really a sweetie when she wants to be.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Spider Siblings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Arackniss is reminded to cherish the family he has along with the family he's gaining.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I promise to have the sexy times ready next chapter. It was important to me to establish a little more family dynamic while it's still fairly early. Let it be known I freakin' love Angel and Molly.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arackniss fumbled the phone, uttering a string of Italian blasphemies that would have made Don Corleone blush. He clumsily typed back,</p><p>“<em>Wtf ru talking about?</em>”</p><p>A far more experienced texter, Angel Dust took mere seconds to reply.</p><p>“<em>Cherri saw your bf at the mall and he’s lookin a little pudgy. Figured you might know something about it. ;)</em>”</p><p>Arackniss punched the dial button on Angel’s contact number and wished it could be his face instead. The porn star picked up immediately to accept his big brother’s wrath.</p><p>“Anthony, I swear on Mama’s grave, if your friend did something--”</p><p>“Don’t get your panties in a twist; all they did was talk. Cherri said Pen’s actually really cute with his preggo little--”</p><p>“<em>Anthony!</em>”</p><p>“My point is, when the fuck were you gonna tell me?!”</p><p>“What, you gotta be all up in my business now?”</p><p>“I’d kinda like to know when I’m gonna be an uncle, ya moron! Does Molly know yet?”</p><p>Arackniss pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned.</p><p>“I haven’t talked to her lately.”</p><p>“Yeeeeah, she’s gonna kick your ass,” laughed Angel. “She likes Pentious; she’s probably gonna wanna fawn all over him.”</p><p>“Okay, okay, shit! I’ll call Molly. Just don’t go botherin’ Pen until I talk to him. The stress ain’t good for him and the baby.”</p><p>“Aww, look at you, all protective,” Angel cooed.</p><p>“Tony,” Arackniss huffed.</p><p>“Sorry, Papa. I know I’m bustin’ your balls. Truth is, I’m actually happy for ya.”</p><p>“You are?” Arackniss said dubiously.</p><p>“Yeah! Just don’t name it after me. I got a reputation.”</p><p>Arackniss belted out a laugh that surprised both of them.</p><p>“Fuck you!” Niss chuckled. “But seriously, Tony…thanks.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, talk to you later. Call Molly.”</p><p>-----</p><p>He called Molly and had to yank the phone from his ear to save himself from her delighted squeal. She peppered him with questions, first curious and then accusing. Arackniss apologized a couple of times for keeping his siblings in the dark, but Molly was a bit more understanding than her twin.</p><p>“Do you think there’ll be a baby shower?” she asked.</p><p>“I’d have to talk to Pen but probably not. He might like having one or two people over, but parties get him stressed.” Not to mention their shared social circle was more of a straight line.</p><p>“I understand,” his sister replied. “No rush, sweetie. Maybe just call me in a couple weeks? If Pen feels up to lunch and a few things for the baby, we can do that.”</p><p>“Sounds good, doll. T’anks. I know he’ll be happy to see ya again.”</p><p>“Talk to you soon!”</p><p>Arackniss sighed deeply as he hung up the phone. He had never meant to keep his impending fatherhood a secret (not to his brother and sister anyway), but there was something final about letting other people know. When he was with Pen, it was easy to forget that the outside world existed. Sometimes, it even felt like he wasn’t in Hell. But Arackniss loved Molly and, yes, Tony too, and this kid deserved as much love as they could get.  </p><p>-----</p><p>Arackniss arrived home at the mansion just in time to catch Pentious returning from the mall. The snake looked a bit harried as he handed off his purchases to the Egg Bois and they took his coat and hat. He still gave Arackniss a big smile when he noticed him.</p><p>“Hello, darling. How was work?”</p><p>“Same old, can’t complain. Did ya get to do some shopping?”</p><p>“Oh yes,” Pen nodded. “I found a few things that should fit for now.”</p><p>“Great!” Arackniss imagined Pentious growing out of a new set of clothes and filed that happy thought away for later.</p><p>After shedding all unwanted clothing, Sir Pentious made a beeline for the chaise lounge in their living room. Moving a bit too quickly, he lost his balance and landed heavily on the cushions.</p><p>“Pen!” Arackniss rushed to his side.</p><p>“I’m fine, dear,” Pentious reassured him. “A moment of clumsiness.”</p><p>“Be careful, will ya?” Arackniss fussed, fluffing the pillows around his boyfriend. Pentious rubbed his arm, comfortingly.</p><p>“I suppose I should expect to be off balance,” the serpent mused, gesturing to his stomach. “I’m starting to feel a bit of weight in my tummy.”</p><p>“You are? What’s that like?” Niss wondered, sitting down on the coffee table.</p><p>“A bit strange but not unpleasant. It’s not like the fullness one feels after a meal, but I still find it rather satisfying.”</p><p>“It sure looks good on you,” Arackniss said, eyeing his boyfriend’s body appreciatively.</p><p>Pentious smirked.</p><p>“You think so too, do you?”</p><p>“Let’s just say I can’t wait to see those new outfits on ya.”</p><p>Pen was about to flirt back but abruptly remembered what had happened at the mall.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Niss asked, seeing his boyfriend’s expression change.</p><p>“Nothing really, at least not now,” Pentious said. “I should tell you I ran into Cherri Bomb today.”</p><p>Arackniss sighed again and leaned back on his seat.</p><p>“Yeah, I heard. I got a call from Angel and that led to me calling Molly.”</p><p>Pentious looked puzzled for a moment.</p><p>“What do your siblings have to do with…oh! Angel and Cherri are friends, that’s right.”</p><p>“Cherri didn’t try to start shit, did she?”</p><p>“Well no,” Pen answered honestly. “She mostly wondered why I haven’t been terrorizing the streets lately.” He patted his pregnant stomach. “She understands now. But where does Molly fit in?”</p><p>“Angie was upset that I hadn’t told the family about the baby. My sister is hoping to have a quiet little get together to celebrate.”</p><p>“Why, that would be delightful!” Pentious said.</p><p>Arackniss blinked.</p><p>“You wouldn’t mind?”</p><p>“Not at all. Well, provided Angel Dust can mind his manners,” Pen chuckled. He took Arackniss’ hands in his own.</p><p>“I think our little one deserves a loving auntie and uncle, don’t you?”</p><p>Arackniss leaned in and gave Pentious a long kiss.</p><p>“You read my mind.”</p><p>----</p><p>
  <em>Two Weeks Later</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Niss!” Molly cried from the doorway; arms spread wide.</p><p>“Hey, Sweets.” Arackniss greeted his sister. He pulled her over the threshold, and they kissed each other’s cheeks. “Thanks for comin’ over.”</p><p>“Of course! Now where’s my favorite brother-in-law?”</p><p>“Hello, Molly dear!” Pentious slithered over and hugged the young woman warmly.</p><p>“Thanks for having me over,” Molly chirped, giving Pen a peck on the cheek. “I just wanted to see you guys and bring a few goodies for the baby.”</p><p>“You’re so thoughtful, Molly!” Pentious beamed, his eyes welling. “It really is lovely to see you.”</p><p>“Aww sweetie, don’t cry.” Molly squeezed her brother’s boyfriend with her upper arms as he began to sniffle.</p><p>“Sorry,” Pen sighed, swiping at his eyes. “Bloody hormones.”</p><p>“I get it,” Molly laughed. “But look at you, all glowin’. You been feelin’ okay?”</p><p>“Quite well for the most part,” Pentious nodded, placing a hand on his rounded stomach. “I daresay pregnancy agrees with me.”</p><p>“Sure does!” She cooed as she looked him over. “Look at your little tummy, showing already!”</p><p>“Molls…” Arackniss groaned.</p><p>“What? It’s adorable.”</p><p>“It is, isn’t it?” Pentious preened, smoothing his shirt down over his front. “I’ve always been a bit too thin and your brother’s been insisting I eat well.” He shot his boyfriend a knowing smirk. “I expect to become very round in short order.”</p><p>Arackniss coughed to hide his blush. Molly didn’t seem to notice, still fixated on the baby bump.</p><p>“Feeling any kicks yet? It might be kinda early.” </p><p>“Not yet,” Pentious sighed. “I’ve noticed a few flutters that could be movement but it’s hard to tell.”</p><p>There was another knock on the door and a couple of Egg Bois fell over each other trying to answer it before Angel Dust kicked it open himself.</p><p>“I’m here, family!” The porn star announced, grinning widely.</p><p>Molly ran to give him a hug and Arackniss barely got out a “hello” before he was juggling an armload of presents.</p><p>“Brought a couple of t’ings for the kiddo. Cherri wanted to send some congrats too.”</p><p>“That’s err…very kind of both of you.” Pentious said, bringing up the rear.</p><p>“Hey, there’s the proud papa-to-be,” Angel said amiably. He looked Pen up and down approvingly. “You look good, daddy. I hope Shorty over here is treatin’ you right.”</p><p>“Tony,” Arackniss growled.</p><p>Sir Pentious seemed nonplussed for only a moment before a sly smile crossed his features.</p><p>“Your brother treats me very well, indeed.” He leaned in close, showing off his fangs in a feral grin. “That’s why <em>he</em> is the only one allowed to call me ‘Daddy’.”</p><p>Molly failed to stifle a laugh as Arackniss turned crimson and Angel stared at Pentious in shock. Then, the actor started laughing too.</p><p>“Hell yeah! I knew you had some of that Top energy.”</p><p>Looking pleased with himself, Sir Pentious hooked an arm in one of Angel’s and led him towards the refreshments.</p><p>“Come have a snack, <em>‘Tony’</em>. That way you can have something in your mouth besides a foot.”</p><p>-----</p><p>It was a surprisingly relaxing afternoon after that. The four demons snacked and let Pentious coo over the baby gifts. The conversation turned inevitably to the baby itself.</p><p>“So, do ya know what you’re having yet?” Asked Angel, sipping some wine. “I was waitin’ to hear if you two were gonna throw one of those ‘gender reveal’ parties and blow up half the Pentacle.”</p><p>“‘Gender reveal’?” Pentious had to consult his substantial memory. “Oh! You mean that new trend for expectant parents on Earth where they throw a party to celebrate their unborn child’s genitals.”</p><p>“They <em>what?</em>” Arackniss choked on his coffee.</p><p>“Weird shit, right?” Angel laughed. “I heard one couple set fire to halfa California doing that.”</p><p>“Damn,” whistled Molly. “What happened to tying a ring to some twine and hanging it over the belly? If it swings straight, it’s a boy…I think.”</p><p>“That sounds much safer…if not very scientific,” Sir Pentious said thoughtfully. “But Nissy and I have talked about keeping the gender a surprise.”</p><p>“Fair enough,” Angel shrugged. “God knows I don’t fit the binary.”</p><p>“Clearly, neither do I,” Pentious agreed. They shared an unexpected laugh and then Angel Dust gasped and pulled out his phone.</p><p>“Ooh! Speaking of babies!” he said. “I just bought the cutest fuckin’ outfit for Fat Nuggets.”</p><p>“‘Fat…Nuggets’?” Pentious lifted a brow at Arackniss who shrugged.</p><p>“Yeah, my hell pig! See?” Angel pulled up a picture and showed it to Sir Pentious, who immediately went doe-eyed.</p><p>“Oh…my…<em>gods</em>!” Pen squeaked. “Is he wearing a onesie?”</p><p>“Yeah, isn’t it cute? Nuggs is a micro breed so most baby clothes fit him.”</p><p>“That is the most precious thing I have ever seen in my life,” Pentious declared.</p><p>“You like that, I got a million of ‘em!”</p><p>-----</p><p>While Angel and Pentious were distracted by piggy pictures, Molly touched her older brother’s elbow.</p><p>“Can I talk to ya, Niss?”</p><p>“Yeah, sure.” Arackniss led her to the sofa, not leaving the room but giving him and Molly some space. “What’s up, Sis?”</p><p>“Have you, um,” Molly bit her lip. “Have you talked to Pop at all? About…<em>this</em>, I mean.”</p><p>“What, are you kiddin’ me?” Arackniss struggled to keep his voice down. He hadn’t meant to have this conversation now. “Of course, I haven’t told Pop.”</p><p>“Are you plannin’ to?”</p><p>“Come on, Molls. I was havin’ a good day.”</p><p>“I’m sorry but this is important. You don’t know how he might take it.”</p><p>“Don’t I?” Niss said bitterly. “Just ask Tony what happens when one of us doesn’t fall in line.”</p><p>Molly winced, casting a mournful look at her twin. She knew better than most what Anthony had been through.</p><p>“I’m just worried, hon. You work for our father. It’s one thing to keep a relationship quiet but how are you gonna hide having a child? His grandchild?”</p><p>“I’ll figure something out.” Arackniss took his sister’s hand and gave it a light squeeze. “Let me enjoy this for a while. Pen and this baby are the best things to ever happen to me and nobody’s gonna fuck that up, not even Pop.”</p><p>Molly nodded in acceptance and squeezed back.</p><p>“My brothers deserve to be happy,” she said. Across the room, Pen held up a onesie against his baby bump to let Angel snap a picture. Molly smiled. “All three of you.”</p><p>Arackniss kissed her hand and they rejoined the party.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please don't shoot me for ragging on gender reveals (lol). Niss and Pen are a couple of old men from different times and I imagine they'd find the concept strange.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Care and Feeding of Serpents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As his pregnant belly grows, so does Pen's appetite. Arackniss keeps him sated in more ways than one.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally the one you've been waiting for, fellow kinksters! Some lovely smut featuring dubious biology. Full disclosure, this is my very first sex scene, so I won't be too offended if you roast me in the comments. A girl's gotta learn somehow. Enjoy! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Well, that was a fine meal,” Sir Pentious complimented, dabbing his mouth. “I do believe your cooking gets better every day, Nissy.”</p><p>Arackniss grinned with approval at his boyfriend’s cleaned plate.</p><p>“Glad you liked it, babe. Can’t have either of you going hungry on my watch.”</p><p>Inside of Pentious, the baby gave a wiggle, as if also approving the meal. There still hadn’t been any “kicks” per say, but Pen could tell just the same when the little one was moving around. He massaged his swollen tummy lovingly, basking in Arackniss’ lustful stare.</p><p>“Penny for your thoughts, dear?”</p><p>“You’re gettin’ so big, babe. What are you, about 5 months gone now?”</p><p>“Nearly 6,” Pen glowed, patting his stomach. “The doctor thinks I’m fattening up nicely.”</p><p>“Hell yeah, you are,” Niss said huskily. He moved closer and hefted his lover’s full belly in his hands, admiring the warm weight.</p><p>Pentious let out a giggle.</p><p>“That tickles.” He reached out and affectionately smoothed Arackniss’ hair. “I know you’re enjoying this at least as much as I am.”</p><p>“You got me.” Niss grinned, rubbing the tummy. “You just look so good with my baby in your belly. Pretty soon, I’m gonna need all four hands to rub it.”</p><p>“You do excel at filling me up,” Pen flirted. “It wasn’t enough to impregnate me; now you’re keeping me stuffed as a goose in more ways than one. A few more months of this and I’m sure to be enormous!”</p><p>“I think I’d like to see that,” Arackniss said.</p><p>“Let’s waste no more time, then,” Pentious crooned, leaning back in the chair and drumming expectant fingers on his stomach. “I think I’m ready for dessert.”</p><p>-----</p><p>Pentious had always liked his desserts (with sugar being something of a luxury back in Victorian England) and it was safe to say that the baby shared its father’s sweet tooth. These days, Arackniss always made sure to keep the pantry stocked with Pen’s favorite goodies.</p><p>Retreating to their private chambers, the pair lounged on their bed, sharing an assortment of tea cakes from a folding bed tray. “Sharing” in the sense that Pen wanted Arackniss to have some too. Niss humored him with a bite or two but he was getting far more satisfaction from letting his partner eat. He fed the serpent little spoonfuls of cake, enjoying the delight that crossed Pen’s features with each bite. The sweets were gone in no time.</p><p>Blissfully stuffed, Pentious reached up to stretch and his pregnant tummy squished against the tray table, pushing the hem of his t-shirt up to his navel.</p><p>“You know, Nissy, I think we'll have to experiment with some new positions soon.”</p><p>It took Arackniss a moment to respond, distracted as he was by that tantalizing crescent of skin.</p><p>“Oh yeah?” he said slyly, lifting an eyebrow.</p><p>Pentious nodded in mock sadness.</p><p>“Not that I have complaints, mind you, but,” he fondled his abdomen with a pout. “My tummy is getting <em>ssso</em> big and heavy.”</p><p>Niss’ pupils dilated.</p><p>“I think we can work something out,” he said slowly, banishing the tray to the bedside table behind him.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Pentious sidled closer, coaxing open his lover’s thighs and letting his fat belly press against Arackniss’ crotch. “Can you handle me if I’m not quite so nimble these days?”</p><p>Arackniss swallowed dryly.</p><p>“Y-yeah.”</p><p>“Good,” the serpent purred, grinding his bump against the spider’s growing bulge. “Because I’m afraid I need you inside of me, <em>most urgently.</em>”</p><p>-----</p><p>It didn’t take as long as expected to figure out positioning. Even if Pentious lacked his usual agility, Arackniss could make up for it in spades. The snake demon sat on the bed, propped up with pillows and somewhat resembling a Buddha statue with his new physique. Arackniss positioned himself underneath, massaging the heavy belly and moving one of his lower hands to tease at Pen’s cloaca.</p><p>“Mmph…Arackniss...” Pen squirmed, trying to maximize the sensation.</p><p>“Patience, daddy,” Arackniss soothed, deftly sliding his fingers in and out. He himself had never been so hard in his life, but he wanted to make sure Pentious was good and ready for him. “You’re startin’ to get a little wet down here,” he teased. “Are you sure you’re ready for this dick?”</p><p>“Nissy,” his lover whined. “Don’t keep me waiting.”</p><p>That was all he needed. Arackniss penetrated Pen’s entrance with his cock, pushing in slowly at first and then picking up speed with careful thrusts. Above him, Pentious gasped but angled his hips to take him deeper. The serpent’s round, bloated belly rocked with their movements and he stifled a belch as the heavy meal sloshed inside of him.</p><p>“Too full, babe?” Arackniss asked innocently.</p><p>“I’ll let you know when I’m full. Don’t you dare stop.”</p><p>Pentious arched his back with a moan and his gut smacked Arackniss full in the face.</p><p>“Sorry,” Pen tittered.</p><p>“Nah, this is perfect.” Still pumping his hips, Niss used two hands to steady the bump and his mouth to do the rest, kissing and sucking the tender scales of his boyfriend’s underbelly.</p><p>Pentious keened softly in approval, timing his own movements with the spider’s as his climax built.</p><p>“Faster, I’m so close!”</p><p>“You’d love that, wouldn’t ya?” Arackniss bucked harder. “You want me to keep packing that belly with food and cum until you’re too fat to move.”</p><p>“Niss, god yes,” he panted. “Fill me up until I burst.”</p><p>It happened simultaneously, Pentious crying out with pleasure as Arackniss pumped him full of his seed. The spider gently rocked his hips a few more times in the afterglow before letting himself fall back on the bed. Feeling slightly wobbly, Pen leaned over and flopped onto the pillows beside him, smiling drunkenly.  </p><p>“Don’t tell me you’re tired already,” Arackniss joked, brushing the stray hair from his lover’s face.</p><p>“I might need a minute, you wicked thing,” Pentious said, though his drowsy eyes told the truth. “It is deliciously hard work keeping this belly full.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Daddy Issues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Arackniss worries about his impending fatherhood and what it will mean for his relationship with his own father. He can't keep secrets forever.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm gonna tag this one for transphobia/homophobia just because Henroin is a dick who doesn't understand anything. I tried to keep things light because the story isn't about him, but yeah.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh, I’ve been so looking forward to this evening,” Sir Pentious gushed for the third time today.</p><p>“Mm-hmm,” Arackniss agreed for the third time. He still smiled fondly as his partner prattled on.</p><p>“Of course, demons of our caliber have less trouble than most, but reservations to Chez Enfer are nearly impossible to acquire.”</p><p>“Yeah, we’re overdue for a date night,” Niss said as he combed styling gel through his dark hair. “It might be a while once the kiddo shows up.”</p><p>“Indeed…oh <em>drat!”</em> Pen cast a glance behind him. “I’ve left my suit in the closet.”</p><p>“Want me to get it?”</p><p>“No thank you, dear. I need to stretch.”</p><p>Pentious rose from his chair with some difficulty and pressed on his lower back, nearly knocking over a side table with his protruding belly.</p><p>“Careful, hon. We might have to replace another lamp,” Arackniss teased.</p><p>His partner scoffed.</p><p>“Is it my fault your child is growing like the proverbial weed?” He had a point. Pen’s waistline was ballooning so quickly that the poor serpent could barely get accustomed to his own size. Every time he turned around, he was bumping his tummy into furniture or a wayward Egg Boi.</p><p>Sir Pentious had always been a fashionista. Getting ready to go out was a big affair under normal circumstances and getting pregnant changed nothing. Pen pulled a waistcoat and jacket from his wardrobe and laid them out on the bed. The silk dress shirt he was wearing fit well enough, but he hadn’t tried putting on this vest since he bought it.</p><p>“Babe, you don’t have to wear a full suit, you know?”</p><p>“We’ve discussed this, Nissy,” Pentious huffed, fiddling with the buttons. “I know that buying clothing at this stage is a gamble, but I am determined to look my best.” The waistcoat in question was decently large but trying to button it was like trying to contain a basketball.</p><p>“Here,” Niss said. “Sit down and let me help.”</p><p>Sighing, Pen obeyed, lowering himself into the nearest chair and smoothing the shirt over his portly belly. He hated to admit that he was already getting tired; their evening hadn’t even started yet.</p><p>Arackniss seemed to understand, bless him. The spider tugged the sides of the wayward vest into place with his lower hands and used the upper pair to fasten the buttons.</p><p>“There we go. Lookin’ good!” Niss said. He rubbed Pen’s tummy and was pleased to see the tension leaving his partner’s face. “You feel okay?”</p><p>“Mm-hmm,” Pentious hummed, closing his eyes in pleasure at the impromptu massage. “You are quite skilled with your fingers.”</p><p>Arackniss was going to say something flirtatious when he felt something strike his hand. He jerked his arm back in surprise and Pen sat up and gasped, looking down at his stomach.</p><p>“Pen, what was that?”</p><p>“I’m not sure.” Pentious put his hands on his abdomen and prodded it gently. “I felt a sort of thump and clearly, you did too.”</p><p>“Was it a kick? You said the baby’s been moving a lot.”</p><p>“Perhaps…Ooh! There it is again.” Pen grabbed his boyfriend’s nearest hand and pressed it to the side of his belly. “There, do you feel it?”</p><p>A very pronounced bump hit his palm and Arackniss swallowed hard.</p><p>“Yeah…holy shit.” He looked up at Pentious and both fathers could see tears in their partners’ eyes.</p><p>“She’s kicking,” Pen whispered, letting out a breathy laugh.</p><p>Arackniss kissed the bump and then kissed Pen, echoing his laugh.</p><p>“You think it’s a ‘she’?”</p><p>“Maybe? I’ve been trying out pronouns in my head.” Pen shrugged happily. “Oh Nissy. I think our little one knows you’re here.”</p><p>“Hey kiddo,” Niss rubbed the spot where he’d felt movement. “It’s me. I’m your papa.” He felt the thump again and grinned at Pentious. “I think you’re right, hon.”</p><p>Pen swiped at his eyes and kissed Arackniss again.</p><p>“Here’s to the beginning of a very special relationship.”</p><p>-----</p><p>Niss and Pentious rode that high all the way to the restaurant, enjoying their happy thoughts in near silence. At least, most of Arackniss’ thoughts were happy. <em>Would</em> his relationship with this child be a special one, like Pen had said? Arackniss hoped so. At the very least, he hoped he’d be better at parenting than his own father.</p><p>“<em>Ugh…</em>” he thought. Best not to board that train of thought. He and Pen were due for a nice night together and nothing was gonna ruin it.</p><p>-----</p><p>“Oh darling, this was a fabulous idea,” Pentious moaned through a bite of pudding. “Thank you for setting this up.”</p><p>“Eh, you’re worth it babe. I missed goin’ out with you.”</p><p>“You too,” Pen reached across the table to squeeze his hand. “And I look forward to going home with you just as much.”</p><p>“Finished your dessert than, huh?” Arackniss smirked.</p><p>“Mostly,” Pen winked. “But before we go, I do need to dash to the men’s room. Wait for me?”</p><p>“Always.”</p><p>Pentious waddled off, leaving Arackniss alone with his thoughts. He was just considering another glass of wine when a familiar voice sent a chill down his spine.</p><p>“Arackniss! What’re you doin’ here, kid?”</p><p>Niss stiffened and looked up to see none other than Henroin, his father, flanked by at least four of his guys.</p><p>“Hey Pop,” he forced out calmly. “What’re you doing here?”</p><p>“Business dinner, of course.” He turned to the suited demons behind him. “Grab our table fellas; I’m talkin’ to my son.”</p><p>The men left and Henroin grabbed a chair from a nearby table, ignoring the protests of its owner. Arackniss kept his expression neutral as the older man sat down.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck, fuck, fuck!</em>
</p><p>“This ain’t your usual hangout, Armando.” His father leaned in conspiratorially. “But I see it’s a table for two. What, you got a date?”</p><p>Arackniss inhaled through his nose. Time to be a big boy.</p><p>“Actually yeah, Pop. I’m on a date…with my partner.”</p><p>“Is that what kids are callin’ their girlfriends these days?” Henroin chuckled. “She powderin’ her nose or somethin’?”</p><p>“Pen is in the bathroom,” Arackniss said evenly. He angled his chair and turned to look his father in the eyes. “And he might be a while, seeing how he’s 7 months pregnant.”</p><p>“I knew you were hiding something!” His dad thumped him on the back, his bellow drawing raised eyebrows from surrounding tables.</p><p>“Pop--” to Niss’ astonishment, his father was laughing.</p><p>“Fuck, I figured it had to be something big since you’ve never been a good liar. I thought either ya killed somebody you shouldn’t have, or you knocked somebody up. I was right!”</p><p>“Heh…yeah Pop.” Arackniss said. “You were right. I figured you’d be pissed so I didn’t say anything.”</p><p>“Oh, I’m fuckin’ furious but mostly I’m proud!” Henroin chortled. “I didn’t think you had it in ya. You know what?” he threw his hands in the air. “It’s alright. You let me meet the mother of my first grandchild and we’ll call it even.”</p><p>“Niss?” Arackniss felt fear wash over him anew when he looked up to see Pentious returning. The spider gave his partner what he hoped was an apologetic look, but Pen seemed unfazed. The serpent stood tall with his perfectly pressed suit and gave the newcomer his best smile. “Arackniss, is this your father? I can certainly see the resemblance.”</p><p>“Uh, yeah! Yes!” Arackniss stood up. “Pop, this is my partner, Sir Pentious. Pen, this is my father--”</p><p>“Henroin.” Where the big man had been staring, mouth agape at his son’s date, he now stood and offered Pentious a hand.</p><p>“A pleasure to finally meet you,” Pen said airily, shaking the offered hand. “I’ve been pestering Niss to introduce us sooner, but you know how time gets away.”</p><p>“I…you…” Henroin sputtered dumbly, his eight eyes flicking in confusion between Arackniss, Pentious, and Pen’s clearly pregnant belly. “So, you’re Armando’s partner? Carrying his baby?”</p><p>“That I am,” said Pentious. He patted his stomach, still smiling. “As I understand, this will be your first grandchild.”</p><p>Something seemed to shift in Henroin’s eyes, and for the first time, the mafioso seemed aware of himself.</p><p>“Eh, why are we standin’ here? Let’s sit a minute.” He pulled out Pen’s chair for him and let the serpent settle in before dropping back into his own “borrowed” chair. “I was just giving my son a hard time for not filling me in.”</p><p>Arackniss wisely said nothing, merely heaving a self-deprecating shrug.</p><p>“It isn’t his fault,” Pentious insisted. “We wanted to keep things somewhat quiet until we knew this pregnancy would be healthy. I would prefer to give the family good news.”</p><p>“That makes sense,” Henroin said. His voice had grown surprisingly soft. “My wife and I…we lost a couple of pregnancies, early in the marriage. Armando here was the first one to make it.”</p><p>Arackniss’ eyes widened.</p><p>“You never told me that, Pop.”</p><p>His father squeezed the back of his neck affectionately.</p><p>“No sense livin’ in the past.”</p><p>“Just the same, I’m sorry to hear it,” Pentious said before clearing his throat awkwardly. “Henroin, would you…like a drink or something?”</p><p>To his credit, the older man seemed to read the room and decided he’d stayed long enough.</p><p>“Ah no, thanks. I better get to my meeting. You kids enjoy yourselves.”</p><p>“Thanks Pop. Talk to ya later?”</p><p>The big man stood and patted Arackniss lightly on the shoulder before lumbering away.</p><p>Pentious waited until he was out of sight before asking,</p><p>“Are you alright?”</p><p>“Are you alright?” Arackniss asked at the same time. The pair stared at each other for a beat before breaking into an uneasy laugh.</p><p>“Sure, never betta,” Niss groaned.</p><p>“My, that <em>was</em> awkward.”</p><p>“Tell me about it. You ready to get outta here?”</p><p>“Oh yes, please.”</p><p>-----</p><p>They kept the conversation light while they were still in public. It was only once they were in the car and underway that Arackniss voiced what was really on his mind.</p><p>“<em>Fuck!</em> I just don’t get him, ya know?” the spider said.</p><p>“Sorry, love. But you know that confrontation went a lot better than it could have.”</p><p>“Yeah exactly, and I don’t get it. I don’t understand <em>him</em>. My father: the man who could put a bullet through somebody’s head without a second thought is the same man who pampered my mother like a queen. The man who treated my brother like shit when he came out gay is gonna look me in the eye and say he’s fine with me dating a man.”</p><p>“Niss, your father doesn’t see me as a man,” sighed Pentious. “You got me pregnant, and to a narrowminded fellow like him, that automatically makes me a woman. That’s how he chooses to rationalize our relationship.”</p><p>“That’s so fucked up, Pen.”</p><p>“Yes, it is.” Pen reached for one of his partner’s free hands. “But Niss, I do think he’s trying, even if it’s only because he wants to see his grandchild.”</p><p>“We don’t have to let him, ya know?” Arackniss said softly.</p><p>“You’re right,” Pentious agreed. “We can set boundaries. As long as he respects them, and us, then I’m willing to let him see the baby.”</p><p>“Okay Pen.” Niss kissed his hand. “We’ll work it out.”</p><p>They pulled into the driveway and Sir Pentious opened the passenger door but didn’t get up.</p><p>“You good?” Niss asked.</p><p>Pen grabbed the handle and moved to hoist himself out of the car but only managed to rock slightly forward before falling back against the seat.</p><p>“Oof! I…might need a hand, dear,” the pregnant serpent said sheepishly.</p><p>Niss hopped out and moved to his partner’s side of the car, taking a moment to admire the view.</p><p>“That kid’s gettin’ heavy, huh?”</p><p>“The three course meal I’ve ingested probably isn’t helping,” Pen chuckled. He reached out his arms and let Arackniss help him up. “I do need to get this waistcoat off before I burst a seam.”</p><p>-----</p><p>They went straight to the bedroom to shed any restrictive clothing and Pentious decided that he wanted a bath.</p><p>“I think we both need to relax, don’t you?”</p><p>“You said it.”</p><p>Arackniss pulled some supplies from the cabinets while Pen worked on filling the bathtub. The snake demon had always enjoyed a nice soak, hot water doing wonders for his aches and pains. The more pregnant he got, the more of those he had. The tub itself was a huge, Victorian thing, built to accommodate the entirety of Pentious’ tail. It could accommodate Arackniss too, and Pen would be glad of the company tonight.</p><p>Arackniss set out some towels and poured Epsom salts into the steaming water.</p><p>“Ready?”</p><p>“Absolutely.”</p><p>Niss held Pentious’ hand as he slipped into the water, providing some stability against the awkwardness of his heavy belly. Pen settled down and stretched his back, sighing happily as the heat began to work its magic. He sank up to his nose, the apex of his stomach poking out of the water like a scaly yellow island.</p><p>“Oh, this is heavenly,” Pen beamed at his boyfriend. “Coming, Nissy?”</p><p>Arackniss lowered himself into the tub facing Pen, his legs finding a comfortable spot alongside the serpent’s tail.</p><p>“Damn, that is nice.” He sat back, drinking in the shape of his partner and the soothing heat of the water. “You were great tonight, by the way. Handling my pops.”</p><p>Pen gave a sleepy grin, his eyes half lidded.</p><p>“Thank you, dear, but at least I don’t have to deal with him every day. That’s taken tremendous courage on your part.”</p><p>“All I did was keep my mouth shut tonight,” Arackniss shrugged.</p><p>“And everything worked out fine.” Pentious stroked his leg with the tip of his tail. “<em>We</em> are going to be just fine.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Arackniss sighed deeply and added, “I love ya, Pen.”</p><p>“I love you, Niss.” The baby kicked, rippling the water around Pen’s belly. “And so does our child. You’re going to be a wonderful father and that’s that.”</p><p>“That’s that,” Niss agreed.</p><p>
  <em>We’re gonna be fine.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Moving right along, folks! I'm not sure how much is left but I have at least one more chapter of pregnant Pen. Please comment if you're having as much fun as I am. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Growing Pains</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pentious likes being pregnant but it's not always so fun.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you're still with me thus far, I thank you from the bottom of my weird little heart. It makes me so happy to see you lovelies asking about baby Pentniss and when we're going to meet them. The little one is coming soon, I promise! This started out as a mpreg belly kink fic and it still is, so that's why I've been lingering over the pregnancy. Your patience will absolutely pay off.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Puttering around his workshop at 8 months pregnant, Sir Pentious mused over where the time had gone. On the one hand, it felt like only yesterday that Dr. Lurch was showing him that first ultrasound of his baby. On the other hand, it felt like he had been pregnant for eons.</p><p>Most of the journey had been quite nice. Arackniss was spoiling him <em>so</em> well, feeding him his favorite snacks and using those clever hands of his to rub lotions on his growing tummy. If he was honest with himself, Pen thoroughly enjoyed the pampering, lounging around his mansion getting fatter and fatter. The only downside, increasingly hard to ignore, was the size of his belly. It was constantly in the way these days, the first part of Pentious to enter a room and an ever-increasing weight that tugged on his back no matter how he positioned himself.</p><p>“Oh, damn it! Not again,” he cursed, reaching for the wrench he had dropped for the third time. “I have never been so grateful for a prehensile tail,” Pen muttered to himself. “Imagine if I had to bend over to pick something up.”</p><p>“You still got us, Mr. Boss Man,” said Eggboi #99.</p><p>“Yeah,” added #36. “We’re good at picking things up!”</p><p>“Yes, yes, you’re all very helpful and not at all a pain in my tail.” Pentious rolled his eyes and took a sip of his tea.</p><p>“Hey Boss?” 99 asked, shyly tapping a forefinger on Pen’s belly. “When are you gonna hatch?”</p><p>Pentious nearly spat his drink.</p><p>“‘Hatch’?”</p><p>“Yeah!” put in #22. “When you lay your egg, the stork is gonna bring us a new brother!”</p><p>The snake demon sighed heavily and dragged a hand down his face.</p><p>“I knew we should have had the ‘Talk’ sooner. Come along, you scrambled eggheads. We’re going to have a little lesson on where demon babies come from.”</p><p>“Yaaay!” chorused the Eggbois.</p><p>-----</p><p>Hours later, Arackniss found his boyfriend asleep in an easy chair with a book opened on his stomach. The cover proclaimed <strong><em>What to Expect When You’re Expecting Hellspawn</em></strong> and Niss figured Pen must have been reading it to the Eggbois. There were no less than four of them napping with their master, two snuggled up against his pregnant belly.</p><p>Pentious cracked an eye open and stirred, rousting the Eggs.</p><p>“All right you lot, that’s enough for today. Back to the workshop and try not to blow anything up this time.”</p><p>The minions trotted off and Pentious stretched, popping his back with a groan.</p><p>“Tired, hon?”</p><p>“‘Tired’? Of course I’m tired! I have a rather large infant and Satan knows how much water sloshing around in my belly. My back is killing me and if I had feet, I would not be able to see them. So yes, I am very tired.”</p><p>Arackniss put his hands up.</p><p>“Okay, sheesh. Dumb question.”</p><p>“No, I’m sorry Niss,” Pen said miserably. “I didn’t mean to snap. I think I pushed myself a bit too hard today and now I’m cranky.”</p><p>“Were you in the workshop all morning?” Niss asked, noting the circles under his partner’s eyes.</p><p>“Not <em>all</em> morning,” Pentious deflected. “Just long enough to work on a few small projects.”</p><p>“Yeah, well Doc Lurch is here for your eight month appointment. Are you up for it?”</p><p>“Of course! Just walk me to the bedroom, will you?”</p><p>Arackniss reached out and hoisted his boyfriend by the arms, stifling a grunt at the weight.</p><p>“Thank you,” huffed Pen. “By the way, have you seen my goggles?”</p><p>Arackniss paused for a beat.</p><p>“They’re on your head, babe.”</p><p>Pentious reached up to feel them and snorted a laugh.</p><p>“Pregnancy brain.”</p><p>-----</p><p>“You need to slow down,” Lurch said gruffly, putting away her stethoscope. “I don’t care if you keep working but you don’t need to push yourself into an early labor.”</p><p>“I have slowed down considerably,” Pentious protested. “My servants are doing most of the heavy lifting and I haven’t climbed the scaffolding in my workshop in months. My productivity has all but halted.”</p><p>“You’re making a person with your body. That’s ‘productive’ enough,” the doctor rolled her eyes. “Keep it up and I’m putting you on bedrest.”</p><p>Aghast, Pentious opened his mouth, closed it, and looked to his boyfriend for backup. Arackniss wisely averted his eyes and Pen swiveled his head back to the doctor, pouting.</p><p>“Fine, you tyrant. Have it your way. But don’t think I’ll forget this injustice when I’m an Overlord.”</p><p>“I’ll keep that in mind.” Lurch smirked and patted his shoulder. “Hang in there, Dad. You only have about 6-8 weeks to go.”</p><p>“I suppose I can endure until then. Thank you, doctor.”</p><p>-----</p><p>Once Dr. Lurch had left, Pentious sighed dramatically and flopped down onto his pillows.</p><p>“Are you going to say, ‘I told you so’?”</p><p>“I wouldn’t dare,” Arackniss said seriously. “But it won’t kill ya to take it easy, hon. We’re both gonna be plenty busy once the baby comes.”</p><p>“Yes, you’re right <em>as usual</em>,” Pen smiled fondly. “Case in point, I wanted to work on the nursery today but now that I’m lying down…”</p><p>“Take a nap!” Niss chuckled. “I’d like to keep ya away from the paint fumes anyway.”</p><p>“You’re so good to me. It’s nice to know you don’t just want me for my body.”</p><p>“I like your body just fine,” Arackniss leaned in and teased his fingers over Pen’s sensitive underbelly.</p><p>“Careful now,” Pentious purred. “You know how…<em>amorous</em> these pregnancy hormones are making me.”</p><p>“Take a nap first,” Niss ordered, gently bopping Pen’s nose. “I’ll rock your world later.”</p><p>The serpent smiled and drifted off, feeling like the luckiest man in Hell.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The clock is ticking on this pregnancy! I look forward to moving forward. Thanks again and please please review if you can find it in your heart. Lots of love!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Any Minute Now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With their niece or nephew due any day, the Spider Twins move in to help. Despite the chaos, Pentious finds that it's quite nice being part of a family.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is a little longer as things begin to Happen very much. Please enjoy the end of a very Pentious pregnancy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So,” Vaggie said slowly. “You’re telling us your brother is having a baby? With Sir Pentious?”</p><p>“That’s what I said,” Angel Dust frowned, all four arms akimbo. “What, you don’t believe me?”</p><p>Charlie interjected, shaking her head vigorously.</p><p>“It’s not that, Angel! It’s just that you don’t talk about your family very much.”</p><p>“There usually ain’t much ta tell. But I’ve never been an uncle before, and I’d kinda like to be around. Here, I can prove it.”</p><p>Angel pulled up a picture on his phone and Vaggie’s eyebrows lifted in shock.</p><p>“Wow, yeah. He’s definitely pregnant.”</p><p>“Aww,” Charlie gushed. “What a great picture!”</p><p>“Heh, yeah. I don’t think I’ve even seen Arackniss this happy…or this tired.”</p><p>“Well, I think it’s really sweet that you want to be there for your brother.”</p><p>“Yeah, it kinda is,” Vaggie agreed, actually smiling at him.</p><p>Angel shrugged, trying not to show how much the praise pleased him.</p><p>“Yeah, well. The kid’s coming any day now and me and my sis are gonna stay at the mansion and help out for a while. I figured I should clue ya in, especially if I’m doin’ a ‘good deed’.”</p><p>Charlie’s eyes welled and she stepped forward to squeeze Angel around the waist. The spider demon froze for a moment before awkwardly hugging her back.</p><p>“Thank you for being honest, Angel,” said Vaggie. “Your room will still be here when you get back, but how about you send us some baby pictures later? You know, for ‘proof’.” The moth demon managed pull off a wink with her single eye and Angel chuckled.</p><p>“Sure thing, toots.”</p><p>-----</p><p>Into his 9<sup>th</sup> month, Dr. Lurch was happy with Sir Pentious’ progress, though she did have to marvel at the size of him. By now, her patient was mostly just a baby bump with a tail and a top hat, and he was still getting rounder, all weight gain going directly to his waistline. All of the doctor’s tests showed Pen and Pen Jr. doing fine, so there wasn’t much to do but wait. She mostly wanted Pentious to rest as much as possible before the birth.</p><p>Easier said than done.</p><p>Pentious had been lying on his right side for a while and now all he wanted to do was switch left. The serpent took a breath and tensed his back to shift. His enormous belly crested like a rising moon, the weight of it nearly pinning him down as it moved to the other side. Arackniss stood by with a pregnancy pillow, positioning it just right as the bump landed with a thud on top. Pentious exhaled with relief, winded from the exertion. </p><p>“There we go,” Niss said, giving his partner’s tummy a pat. He could feel the baby moving inside, trying to settle into its new position.</p><p>“Thank you, dear,” Pen smiled wearily.</p><p>“How’re you feeling?” Arackniss asked for the dozenth time this week.</p><p>“Tired and achy, but that’s to be expected.”</p><p>“You’re a tough guy, babe. I know this kid’s wearing you out.”</p><p>“It will all be worth it,” Pen assured him, massaging a spot where he felt the baby shift. “I can’t wait to meet them.”</p><p>“Me neither.”</p><p>“Have you heard from Molly and Angel?”</p><p>“Yeah, they’re comin’ in this afternoon.”</p><p>“I am glad,” Pentious sighed. “I’ve been feeling a bit…anxious lately.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Arackniss brushed some loose hair from Pen’s face.</p><p>“I’m getting sentimental again, but it’ll be nice to have some support.” He stifled a yawn and closed his eyes. “Every child needs a family.”</p><p>Arackniss kissed Pen’s forehead as he drifted off.</p><p>“Get some sleep, hon. I’ll wake you before anyone shows up.”</p><p>-----</p><p>Hours later, Molly and Angel Dust arrived at the mansion. There was a whirlwind of activity as greetings were exchanged and Egg Bois scrambled to collect bags. Angel had brought Fat Nuggets in a hot pink carrier, and the hell pig even had his own little matching suitcase.</p><p>“Where’s Pentious?” Molly asked her brother.</p><p>“In the Drawing Room down the hall.” Arackniss jerked a thumb behind him. “He needed a break after coming downstairs. Go ahead and say ‘hi’, Molls.”</p><p>Molly pranced away and Angel pouted.</p><p>“What about me?”</p><p>“<em>You</em> are gonna help me carry all your shit.”</p><p>-----</p><p>“Hi Pen.”</p><p>“Hello, Molly dear.”</p><p>Pentious moved as if to haul himself out of his chair but Molly stopped him.</p><p>“Oh no no, don’t you get up.” She was fairly certain Pen’s tail would give out under all that weight. She leaned down and they hugged each other warmly. “How’re you feeling, sweetie?”</p><p>“Pregnant,” Pentious chuckled wearily. “My latest invention will be a new synonym for the word ‘gigantic’.”</p><p>Molly whistled appreciatively and rubbed the big belly with her upper hands.</p><p>“Poor thing. You’re past ready to pop, aren’t cha?”</p><p>“Oh yes,” Pen agreed. “Much as I’ve enjoyed growing to the size and shape of my airship, I look forward to holding this child in my arms for a change.</p><p>-----</p><p>Back in the front hallway, Arackniss helped Angel and the Eggs sort luggage.</p><p>“Anthony, I know you haven’t seen Pen in a while, but watch your mouth when you see him, will ya?”</p><p>“Why?” Angel chuckled. “Is he gettin’ a little tubby these days?”</p><p>Arackniss paused to fix his little brother with his best glare.</p><p>“Pen is carryin’ my child and it’s a beautiful thing. <em>You</em> have a talent for blurting whatever idiot thought enters your head. I’m just askin’ you to have a little respect. Capisce?”</p><p>“Okay, okay, sheesh! No fat jokes.”</p><p>Angel did keep his word. Rounding the corner into the Drawing Room, the actor spotted Sir Pentious and muttered his exclamations in very quiet Italian. He whispered to his brother.</p><p>“The hell did you do to him, Niss? He’s fuckin’ huge!”</p><p>Arackniss punched him in the shoulder.</p><p>Pen was out of earshot but found Angel’s expression to be humorous enough. He gave his brother-in-law a dry smirk.</p><p>“What’s wrong, Angel? You can’t tell me there isn’t at least a small market in your industry for…particular tastes.” He stroked his gravid belly suggestively and was devilishly pleased to see the porn actor blush.</p><p>“Well, at least you still have your sense of humor,” Angel recovered.</p><p>“<em>Anyway</em>,” Molly broke in. “Thanks again for having us over. We’ll get our stuff settled and then I’m gonna make dinner.”</p><p>“You don’t have ta cook, Molls,” said Arackniss.</p><p>“Aw, I know that, but I want to.” Molly booped her brother’s nose and dragged Angel back out of the room. Niss gave her a smile that turned into a grimace as soon as he was alone with Pen.</p><p>“She can’t cook. This is gonna be a long couple ‘a weeks.”</p><p>“I can’t eat much anyway, with the baby taking up so much room,” Pen shrugged. “Sorry dear. At least I can claim nausea.”</p><p>Back out of earshot, Angel lamented to his twin sister.</p><p>“Damn, and he had such a cute little waist,” he groaned. “Poor bastard is never gettin’ his figure back.”</p><p>Molly smacked him upside the head.</p><p>“<em>Oww! </em>Touchy.”</p><p>-----</p><p>The next day brought fair weather and perfect lighting, so Pen and Molly decided to finish preparing the nursery. Not that there was much left to do; the expectant parents had already stocked up on baby clothes and diapers, so it was really a matter of putting everything in order. Mostly the two just folded laundry and talked, enjoying how cute everything looked, ready for baby.</p><p>Unfortunately, as morning brightened to afternoon, Pentious began to grow quiet and Molly was concerned to see her friend looking slightly flushed.</p><p>“Pen,” she ventured worriedly. “You don’t look so good, hon.”</p><p>Pentious swiped his brow with a shaky hand.</p><p>“It’s a bit stuffy in here, isn’t it?”</p><p>“It’s definitely warm today. Worse for you with that little space heater in your tummy.” She patted his bump for emphasis. “Why don’t you lie down, and I’ll get you some water?”</p><p>Thankfully, the master bedroom was directly adjacent to the new nursery. Molly set Pen up on his bed with his favorite pregnancy pillow and a cool cloth over his forehead. It didn’t take long for the father-to-be to start feeling more like himself.</p><p>“That’s much better, dearest. Thank you.”</p><p>Molly squeezed his hand.</p><p>“Honey, I think you need to let yourself rest more,” she said. “You’re gonna need your strength real soon.”</p><p>“I’m more worried about Arackniss,” Pen confessed. “He’s been my rock through this whole thing and has never uttered a word of complaint. I fear he may be exhausting himself before the baby even arrives.”</p><p>“Not gonna happen,” Molly assured him. “Me and Angie know exactly how stubborn our big brother can be. We won’t let him burn himself out.”</p><p>-----</p><p>Molly kept Pen company a few minutes longer. Reassured that he was fine, she went to fetch her older brother.</p><p>“Text me if you guys need anything.”</p><p>“Thanks Moll.”</p><p>Arackniss joined Pentious, sitting up on the bed. The snake demon sighed and wearily rested his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder.</p><p>“What’s wrong, honey?” Niss asked, massaging his back.</p><p>Pen gave a small shrug and hugged his middle.</p><p>“Nothing in particular. Just not feeling very well today.”</p><p>“I know you’re exhausted,” Arackniss sympathized. “It’s been hard work carrying our little guy around.”</p><p>“Not so little anymore,” Pentious pointed out with a tired smile.  </p><p>“How ‘bout you lie back down and get comfy and I’ll rub your back?”</p><p>“You’re a love. I do want you to lie down with me, but only if you’ll sleep too.”</p><p>Arackniss <em>was</em> feeling pretty ragged, even if he didn’t want to admit it. With this baby coming, he knew it would be a while before either of them got to have a normal sleep schedule.</p><p>“I was going to finish up a few things…”</p><p>“They can wait,” Pentious insisted. “Come along, darling. You need your rest too.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Arackniss fought a yawn. “Yeah, okay hon.”</p><p>They slipped under the sheets facing each other, scales pressing snugly against fur, and Niss laughed softly when he felt their kid kick <em>him</em> in the tummy for once. </p><p>“So that’s what that feels like.”</p><p>“Marvelous, isn’t it?”</p><p>The pair fell asleep almost immediately, dozing through dinner and into late evening. Molly and Angel let them be, keeping busy around the mansion and enjoying some catch-up time with each other.</p><p>Sometime after midnight the house was quiet, which led Sir Pentious to wonder what the hell had woken him so suddenly. He propped himself up on an elbow, laboriously pushing himself into a sitting position and realized with a jolt that the bedding was completely soaked through.</p><p>“Niss?” Pen whispered urgently. “<em>Nissy!</em>”</p><p>Arackniss snorted awake and bolted upright in bed.</p><p>“Huh? Wha--? What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Dearest, I think…ooh!” he winced as a cramp passed through his abdomen. “I think it’s time.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Patrick Star voice: PUUUSH!!</p><p>Oh! In case anyone was wondering about the picture Angel showed Vaggie and Charlie. I can’t draw but it was a candid shot he took of Pen and Arackniss cuddling on the sofa. Niss has a hand on Pen’s very round looking tummy, so Vaggie will not question things further. ;)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>One kudos = one tummy rub for Pen. Comments are my sustenance, so please don't be shy. Thanks!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>